


La Vie En Rose

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Prompt: something really fluffyHappy Valentine's Day!





	

“You...you didn’t.”

“Shite!” Sarah jumped as Beth came up behind her, dropping her keys by the door and pushing past the blaring music to walk inside the apartment. “You never get home this early.”

“I skipped the gym.” Beth breathed, not breaking her stare with the kitchen table. Connected to the counter or not, Sarah managed to give it an official dinning table look with a white cloth and everything. Utensils were already settled, two glasses were flipped over by their respective settings, a centerpiece vase held a single rose, and two candles lay on either side unlit. Sarah rocked on her heels uneasily. “Is this for us?”

“Well, yeah.” Sarah’s nervous frown grew into a soft smile as she put down the plate in her hands. In a gesture of good faith, she even turned off her music, and the sudden silence filled her like a sigh of courage. “Who else would it be for?”

“I-I know, I just...” Beth exhaled a small laugh and shook her head. “We said we weren’t going to do anything this year.”

Sarah rolled her eyes and moved forward to kiss Beth’s cheek. “Happy Valentine’s to you too, love.” She moved around her and hung her arms around Beth’s neck, pressing her forehead into Beth’s shoulder and letting the breath tumble out of her lungs with a smile. Beth leaned back against her and the moment dragged, time seemed to stop, everything slowed. Sarah regretted having to pull away.

“Come on, give it here. You go sit and relax.” Sarah prompted and Beth handed over her purse and coat begrudgingly, shaking her head at the lost moment but recovering quickly enough.

“You know this just means I’m gonna have to go out and buy you a stupid present, right? It’s so late, I’ll probably be stuck with only two bear and balloon options.”

“Please,” Sarah said over her shoulder as she walked to the closet. “I _know_ you already got me a present, don’t lie.”

“And what, you know that for a fact?” Beth spun around in her chair but Sarah’s back was turned and she was spared the Brit’s smirk.

“I do,” Sarah shrugged as she walked back and eased into the chair opposite Beth, deciding last minute against kissing her as she passed. That would mean having the breath fall away from her again, the sky to hum softly all around them, and her eyes to flutter closed. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to see Beth’s face. “Because no present for me equals no fancy dinner for you. Fair is fair.”

Beth raised an eyebrow, only half irritated that she had to look around the centerpiece to meet Sarah’s gaze. The rose contrasted starkly against Sarah’s hair, the bright and dark meeting like a spark, fire and night, red blooming under the stars. “Fine, fine, I might have gotten you something. But it was _after_ we agreed not to get presents, so I’m not the one in the wrong here.”

“The _wrong_?” Sarah scoffed and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair, giving Beth one of her famous shit-eating grins. “You really don’t want dinner, do you?”

Beth chuckled lightly, resting her chin against her hand, elbow propped up on the table. “What dinner would that be exactly? I thought we agreed the only cooking you should be entrusted with is boiling water. And only under supervision at that.”

“Shit, I love you too.” Sarah shook her head, sarcastic words meaningless coming from her undeniable smile. “I ordered Chinese, alright? It should be here soon, calm down.”

“Oh good, that sounds much better.” Beth said with a sigh, smiling softly, smiling quietly. Sarah could watch it forever, even when it wasn’t directed at her. Beth dragged a gentle finger across one of the petals and the moment was enough for Sarah. Beth was happy and that was enough. Enough for now and enough for a while and maybe even enough for longer than that. “Thanks for this, by the way.”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Sarah grinned lazily and when Beth looked up at it, at her, she only barely resisted the urge to lean across the table and feel it beneath her lips. She closed her eyes instead and inhaled like she could drink the air and the moment all at once. Maybe there it could become imprinted on the insides of her ribcage and last forever adjacent to her heart. She had always been told it was the simple things...

“Yeah. It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> For your audio pleasure:  
> https://youtu.be/3Ba_WoSZXvw  
> https://youtu.be/rzeLynj1GYM  
> https://youtu.be/kFzViYkZAz4  
> https://youtu.be/qtfJj8oF6xM


End file.
